Close Your Eyes
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: Another Addek one-shot. Derek comes to L.A. to see Addison, but someone isn't really happy to see that he is there. Featuring one of my favorite side characters ever! ;)


Hey guys,

another Addek-one-shot! I rewatch old Private Practice episodes in the moment and am now in mid season 2 where Archer cam to L.A. which inspired me to this one-shot.

So this is dedicated to all Addek-fans out there, who still love Addek so much like me.

Some short information:

- Addie and Kevin aren't together anymore.

- Derek and Meredith aren't together anymore, they broke up shortly after Addie left Seattle (just like at GA, but they didn't got together anymore).

- The song for this fic is "Close your eyes" by Michael Bublé, it's not a songfic, but I listen to the song while writing this and I think the mood fits quiet good.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I would be happy if you reviewed and tell me what you think about it.

Love Mariella

* * *

**Close your eyes**

Addison was standing with Violet, Sam, Cooper and Pete in the kitchen of the practice to discuss a case. She didn't saw him entering the practice and heading direct to the kitchen, when he saw her red hair. It was shorter than it used to be, she had cut it. He loved her long red curls, but he had to admit she looked great with shorter hair too. Sam and Addison were standing with the back to the door, so they couldn't see the man, but Addison noticed a curious look on Violets face. "You ok Violet?"

"Yes, I was just …" Addison lifted her eyebrow, so Violet continued. "Seriously, who is this hot guy …" She didn't manage to end her sentence and Addison didn't manage to turn around to look at the guy Violet talked about, because she was turned around by him, pulled into a soft embrace and before she managed to say anything he pulled her in and kissed her. He hoped she would response the kiss and after a short time she did and the kiss started to grow more passionate. Violet shifted a bit uncomfortable. "Ahmmmm …" She looked at the others with a curious face, but obviously neither Addison nor the guy heard her or at least chose to ignore her. "Guys, meet Derek Shepherd." Sam now told the others, but before he could continue Derek was beaten hard in the face.

In the meantime Naomi and Archer had been entering the practice after having lunch together. They were in a good mood and chatting happily, when they decided to go to Naomi's office to have some more time with each other before they would have their next patients. When they walked by the kitchen they saw a sight that neither of them was prepared to see. Addison and Derek kissing. But it wasn't really kissing, it was more making out. Archer got angry, entered the kitchen, pulled Derek Shepherd away from his sister and hit him hard straight in the face. Derek was unprepared for this and got down to the floor. Addison looked at her brother shocked. "Are you crazy?" She asked him furious when she knelt down beside Derek.

"Are you?" He looked at her furious.

Addison groaned, helped Derek up and went with him to her office. She closed the blinds, before she turned around to him and started to inspect his face.

Archer was still mad, not at his sister mostly, but at this Shepherd-scum. Pete, Cooper, Violet and Dell, who were there now too, were wired, finally Cooper spoke up. "So it's ok that Archer hits people in our practice or does anyone care to explain?"

Naomi sighed. "That's Derek Shepherd."  
"Yeah, Sam told us that already." Pete told her.

"Derek Shepherd, like in Addison's ex-husband." Naomi explained.

Derek carefully grabbed Addison's hands. "It's not that bad." He told her.

"You wouldn't say that if you could see your face." Addison told him. "This has to been stitched up." She got the things to stitch him up and he let her. "So, do you care to explain what you do here?"  
"I missed you."

"Funny. Now the real reason please."

"Addie … I'm serious here. I'm so sorry for everything I pulled you through. You're one of a kind and I can't get you out of my head. When all the anger was gone I noticed that everything looked dull and colorless without you. You were always right Seattle is much too rainy. I have been with you for such a long time that I didn't notice that I was neglecting you. I never wanted to make you cry, never wanted to make you feel unwanted or like an adulterous bitch. You're the reason I am, who I am. You always kept me going, you pushed me to become the best. I love you Addison. I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I needed such a long time and a divorce to notice it. You are my life. Please, I know I don't deserve another chance, because I screwed the last one so much up, but would you give me … us another chance? I'm sorry I kissed you earlier, but I couldn't resist, you and I, we're Addison-and-Derek and I want to be like that again, please Addison, one chance, I promise you I won't screw it up and that you won't regret it, I can be the man you married again. If you want me to be, but if you tell me to go, I will, because I don't want to cause you any more pain. I love you more than life itself." Addison was shocked to hear all this from her ex-husband. "Derek, I …" She saw the hopeful look in his face. "I … I'm sorry." She turned around and ran.

Archer saw his sister existing her office and Derek wanting to go after her, but he stood in his way. "No, you're not following her!"

Derek groaned, he and Archer never really came along. "Archer …"

But Archer dragged him back in Addison's office and closed the door. "Should I be afraid now?" Derek told him smirking.

Archer turned around. "Listening would be a good start, but I heard that isn't one of your strong sides." He continued before Derek had a chance to answer. "Whatever you told her, take it back! You make her the bad guy, you know she isn't. You blame her that your marriage fell apart, but you sent Mark over to take care of her over and over again. Are you really that stupid and naiiv to think she would wait for you forever that when you stopped noticing her no other man would? She wanted to talk to you, but you were too busy to be a god in the or. She was the best thing that ever happened to you and you simply her away, you throw treated her like she was nothing first in NY and then in Seattle. Simply get out of her practice, out of her life and never bother to come back, because no one needs you here!" He screamed at Derek.

"She has to tell me herself." Derek stood his ground.  
"You understood nothing Derek Shepherd, you are simply …"

"A jerk, an idiot, an ass?! Yes, I got that. Archer seriously, don't you think I got it by now that she was the best thing that ever happened to me? She is my life, the love of my life, my angel. She's so beautiful outside and inside and all I want to do is see her smile one more time at me, not the smile she gives everyone, but her real genius smile. I love her so much that it hurts and I know I hurt her and I wish I could make it undone, but I can't."

Archer looked at him stunned. "Huh … never thought you would get that." He shrugged and turned around. "So, wait for her answer, but I know my sister and if I were you I wouldn't be too happy, because she will let you down."

Derek sank down on Addison's couch, he felt empty. Addison had run away. Now he knew how she felt like when he simply left in that doomed night in NY.

Hours later Addison was still gone. Everybody from the practice was searching for her, but it was Archer, who found her sitting at the beach with a coffee. He sat down next to her. "Hey."

She turned to him and she saw that she had cried. "Hey."  
"So, that was quiet an exit. Everybody is searching you." He pulled her into an embrace.  
"Hmmm ..." She laid her head against his shoulder.

"A penny for your thought."

She looked up at her brother for a while, before she answered. "Why is he here?"

"Addie …" He looked at his sister closely. "Do you still love him?"

"I wish I didn't."

"I had a talk with him earlier." Addison looked up at him doubting. "Ok, maybe I screamed at him." Archer admitted and Addison had to chuckle a bit. "Yeah, sounds more like you."

"I still don't like him, curse the day he was born and most of all I hate what he did to you and that he made you doubt yourself so much, but … wow I can't believe I'm really saying that, but I also think he knows how much he hurt you really loves you."  
Addison looked at him surprised. "Never thought I would hear these words coming from your mouth."  
"Me neither, but I want what's best for you little sister."

"So, if we came back together you wouldn't hate him anymore?"

"Ok Addie, I really love you, but that is really asked too much!" Archer told her laughing.

Addison smiled at him. "Good to hear, you didn't turn around completely."

"Seriously Addie, Derek and I will probably never be friends, but if he makes you happy I'll deal with it, because I know how miserable you have been the last years and I only want you to be happy."

Addison nodded and they sat in silence for a long time. "So, what are you gonna do now?"  
"I don't know. Where is he?"  
"Your office."  
Addison nodded and stood up. Archer stood up to, but Addison smiled at him. "No, stay. This is something I have to do on my own, but thanks."

Archer nodded and watched his sister walking towards the practice. It was late by now already 9 pm and only in her office were the lights switch on. She saw Derek standing by the window and looking at nothing in particular. "Hey." She told him quietly.

He turned around. "Hey. I hope you don't mind, I stayed in your office."

"No, it's fine." She sat down on the couch and gestured him to sit to next to her. They looked at each other for a long time, but finally Derek spoke up. "Where do we go from here?"  
"When I walked her I really didn't know, but now … what you said … it was beautiful."  
"It was the truth."  
"Derek, it took me so much to get over you …" He nodded his head in understanding and stood up. "… but I didn't manage to get over you." She told him quietly when he had already opened the door. "I simply don't want to be hurt again."  
He turned around. "I will make it up to you for the rest of my life, I promise."

Addison smiled softly at him. "So, maybe wherever we go from here, maybe it will be together?"  
"Together sounds perfect." He went over to her, pulled her in and they kissed with all the love and passion they always had and still had for each other.

* * *

Pretty please review. Thanks 3


End file.
